Middle Earth: The Fall of Man and the 5th Age PROLOGUE Middle Earth
by colby.buck.3
Summary: Years have passed since the war of the rings. The world of Middle Earth is yet again covered in darkness. This time it is from the far east. The tables will turn. Allies will be betrayed. The fall of man will come.


Middle Earth: The Fall of Man and the 5th Age

PROLOGUE

Middle Earth was at peace. Arnor – one with Gondor – lived and prospered. The orcs weren't ever seen again. The dwarven race had faded and the Silvan Elves owned Erebor and the surrounding areas. Mordor was rebuilt to Arnorian glory. Everything was peaceful; or so the world thought. Far to the east, past Rhun, an old race was mustering. On the eastern shores of Middle Earth the Dark Elves were repopulating the Wild Wood, Hildorien. And far to the north above Dale and Erebor, the men of Forodwaith were striving in the coldest of conditions. And the land of Rohan felt left in the dark by Gondor. The events that come next will mark the end of the 4th age, and the beginning of the 5th age. One last war to end them all.

CHAPTER 1

It was a fresh crisp day outside. A slight breeze in the air made everyone feel great. Elderion III (King of the Two Kingdoms) and Eomer II (King of Rohan) were about to hold their final meeting, trying to decide the fate of the two nations. Osgiliath, the capital of Arnor, was where said meeting was to take place.

"My Lord, the Jarl's party is at the gates," came the squire.

Elderion was not in the mood for diplomacy. He felt that relations with the surrounding countries were just fine and there was no need to change anything. Nonetheless, he figured he would listen to what had to be said. "Let them in."

The sound of hooves could be heard throughout the city. Since the capitol is on the east side of the city, Eomer's party could be seen travelling across the bridge that gaps the two sides. Osgiliath really looked different after being rebuilt. There were many bridges – 7 to be exact – and there was a huge citadel on both sides of the city. Minas Tirith could be seen far in the distance, and all of the new towns and villages that were sprung on the Pellenor Fields. Footsteps were heard coming up the steps and Eomer and two guards walked in. The squire quickly walked out, fearing that the conversation might get ugly.

"Eomer III, son of Theodin II. Why is it you come to me?" said Elderion.

"You know what," started Elderion, "You've been ignoring Rohan for far too long. Were are in dire need and have very few resources and food left from the plague. Will you not give us your aid?"

"And why should we choose to help you?"

"Because we could have left Gondor to rot! If Lord Théoden hadn't rushed to your aid in the battle of the Pellenor Fields, you wouldn't be here right now. None of us would."

"First of all young Eomer, don't mention 'Gondor' anymore. This is the Kingdom of Arnor. We never agreed to help you with anything."

"Elderion! Look around you. If you don't help Rohan will be gone! And we need to focus on what's coming from the east. Rhun scouts say that the Wild Wood isn't the same anymore. Something big is happening. We need to stick together and do something."

"Be gone. Guards take him away."

And with that Eomer returned to Edoras. There was nothing he could do but wait it out.

CHAPTER 2

Far east in the lands of Hildorien, a dark force was mustering at the origin of Middle Earth. Melkor was returning to power. The first dark lord had been banished to the void long ago, but some very dark magic is returning him to middle earth. Devastated by Sauron's defeat, he wanted to make one more attack on Middle Earth.

"Send word to the Forodwaith. A new time is coming. The age of man is over. Rohan stirs. Tell them to make a push on the people of Dale and the Silvan Elves. We will rush in on Rhun. Khand and Eastern Harad have joined our side, and they will take care of Western Harad and Umbar. Once we succeed, we can push on Rohan to help our cause. The only problem will be the Elves and Men of Arnor, but once we gain control, they will be no problem."

"Yes, my Dark Lord, but what of our army?"

"Don't you worry. We have more armies of Dark Elves coming from the South Lands. And the Forodwaith are heavily populated in the north. We will be fine."

And with that, the servant set out to tell the Fordowaith.

CHAPTER 3 (6 Months Later)

"Men, keep pushing!" came the cry from the young Rhun captain. The soldiers were being pushed back by hoards of Dark Elves. "We must stand our ground!"

A man came running behind shelter. He carried a message. "Captain, rush behind the lines! I have news to bring to you!" And with that the captain and the messenger rushed back to the headquarters of the city. "My Lord, there is no hope in this battle. The Forodwaith are coming from the North. They have taken Dale and Erebor. Legions of them are coming from the old fortress in Gundabad. We must retreat back to Dol Guldur and reunite with the Silvan Elves. We can make one final stand together. I will ask for aid from Arnor, but don't expect it.

"Yes. Take your leave," the captain saw it all unfolding before his eyes, "Soldiers, retreat! We've lost the city! Run to Dol Guldur, we will find help there!"

The few soldiers alive made it to Dol Guldur. Running up to the gates, they were fired upon by rows of Silvan Elves. Nothing was heard of them. News of the treachery spread to the western lands. The Silvan Elves were now the enemy, persuaded by the Dark Elves. Eryn Lasgalen and was in the hands of the enemy. Thranduil was under heavy influence by Melkor, and couldn't tell right from wrong. And Rhun was at a very poor state, still recovering from the War of the Ring.

Back in Osgiliath, things looked grim. Word of the Variags coming from the south worried the lands. People started to question their leader. Rohan still plotted. Elderion started to realize his allies were being crushed. He ordered a large army of over 50,000 to march south against the Variags, leaving Rohan and the High Elves to defend against Eryn Lasgalen's forces. Eomer realized this would be his chance to strike. After the large army departed, he marched east on Mordor. He left the old lands of Rohan behind, because they were unsuitable for living on. You might ask why go to Mordor. Well first of all, the land is not what it used to be. Grass and forests sprouted spreading miles around, and the Sea of Nurnon flowed with bright clear water. Second, it was a very strategic place, with a wall of mountains surrounding it. It would be very easy to take from Arnor, as it was mostly used for farmland. The forces of Rohan snuck in through the forests, and lived on the mountains surrounding Mordor. They were never heard from again. Nobody knows whether or not they survived, or if they all died out from the lack of numbers.

Meanwhile, in the south, Arnor was preparing for battle with Khand. Elderion sent his army to the northern side of Khand, just east of Mordor. Their allies from Umbar swept in from the west. The Variags were hard fought, but soon surrendered their land back to Arnor.

CHAPTER 4

To the North the High Elves plotted against Dol Guldur. Lord Elrond knew most of the enemies army would be situated there, and that Melkor would be there. He asked for aid from the south, but Rohan was deserted. They made a last chance attack on all of Eryn Lasgalen. This would be known as the largest battle in all of Middle Earth. Over 100,000 High Elves marched in to Eryn Lasgalen, with tamed trolls from the Misty Mountains. The opposing force had at least 250,000 Dark Elves, and 100,000 Forodwaith and other men from the North. The battle looked helpless. Melkor sat in the top of Dol Guldur and watched. It reminded him so much of Angband, his first citadel back in the 1st Age. The men of Arnor swept in from the west and the south with at least 100,000 men from all around, and Rhun helped in from the east with 50,000 or so warriors. Eryn Lasgalen was surrounded. The last battle of men endured. Then Melkor decided enough was enough. He blew a horn, the most fierce of horns. Elrond looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elderion slain, with a spear through his chest. But that was the least of his worries. The worst of fears came true. Hundreds of thousands of orcs came running from the Misty Mountains. They were still alive. Elrond knew he needed to do one thing before he died. He ran across the battlefield closer to Dol Guldur. There he was. Thranduil was hacking and slashing men left and right. Elrond ran up to him and battle ensued. These were the two most skilled elves in all of middle earth battling each other. The entire field of battle stopped to watch. Elrond and Thranduil looked matched. Everyone was so amazed since they were the only two elves to have survived since all the way back to the start of the 1st age, and this was the first time they had ever battled. The Silvan Elves looked around and realized what they had done. But there was no time to turn back. There was a quick flash of lighting and both Elrond and Thranduil dropped to the ground. Melkor could be seen from the top of Dol Guldur. "Enough wasting time." It was at that point that Melkor had destroyed two of the most powerful forces on middle earth. The Silvan Elves turned and started killing the orc and Dark Elves. One one side it was the High Elves, Silvan Elves, the Kingdom of Arnor, and all of the allied men of middle earth. On the other it was Melkor, the Dark Elves, and the orcs. The fight ensued for an hour longer. Then the tables turned. The fighting once more stopped. This time, it was for Galadriel and Melkor. They could be seen fighting at the peak of Dol Guldur. Melkor had the upper hand though. He was defeating the most powerful being in all of Middle Earth. But Galadriel had one of the three rings. The keeper of the second ring, Elrond, was slain in battle. And Gandalf, keeper of the third, had already left to the undying lands. Galadriel was the final being on Middle Earth that could stop Melkor. But she was getting beat. In a last minute decision, Galadriel through the ring on the ground, and there was a large boom. They were no where to be seen. Melkor and Galadriel disappeared into the abyss. The last of the orcs and dark elves crushed the men. But the remaining elves fought back. Then the voice of Galadriel could be heard.

"I have sacrificed my life for your people. And in doing so the power of the rings on earth has been diminished. " and with that the Dark Elves turned to stone. The few orcs were suppressed. But there was no feasts that night. The remaining High and Silvan Elves all agreed that Middle Earth had failed them. They sailed west to the undying lands to end their life on Middle Earth. From that point on Middle Earth was deserted. Elderion III was forever known as the Last King of Middle Earth. The Valinor agreed not to clash with the eastern lands, and that was the way it stayed forever.


End file.
